Hand drills may be utilized in a variety of environments, including those that may not include proper lighting. Existing light sources that have been developed for hand drills typically shine light in only a fixed direction and are located on a portion of the hand drill that may interfere with the user's use of the drill. Additionally, the power for the light source is provided by the hand drill itself, which typically provides a weak source of light, and may interfere with the power of the drill. Finally, typical light sources for hand drills are developed to adapt to a particular drill and may not be utilized interchangeably on various brands and structures. As such, there is a need for a source of light to be utilized on hand drills that overcomes the deficiencies of the current technology.